


One, Two, Three

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, GFY, M/M, Post Zygerria Slavers arc, cross posted from tumblr, panic attack tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'1, 2, 3,' </p>
<p>Rex counts, breathes, and holds tight to the shaking man in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaceFedora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/gifts).



> So I put out a call for a couple RexObi prompts yesterday. Lace asked for a Zygerria arc kiss, and then was nice enough to let me alter the prompt a little.

From the moment the electrostaff went through the slaver scum’s chest, Rex started counting.  
  
_‘1, 2, 3,’_  
  
The _jagyc’chakaar_ piece of _osik_ ’s hoverchair smashed into the useless control panel, filling the room with the sound of shattering invisa-steel and dying electronics.  
  
_‘4, 5, 6,’_  
  
He glanced at Obi-Wan. The general nodded, and they turned as one, bolting out into the passageway.  
  
_‘7, 8, 9, 10’_  
  
At some point, they crossed paths with General Skywalker, also running, and reached the waiting gunship as a trio. No one said a word as the ship took off.  
  
_‘1, 2, 3, 4, 5,’_  
  
Commander Tano had the other prisoners. Good.  
  
_‘6, 7, 8, 9, 10’_  
  
Rex maintained the steady, repetitive counting as they joined up with the cruiser. Reports were short, and he watched silently as Kenobi and Skywalker gave a brief, clipped report to the Jedi Council, promising more details upon their return to Coruscant.  
  
_‘1, 2, 3,’_  
  
They were relieved of duty, General Skywalker all but bolting from the bridge, no doubt headed for the shipboard ‘freshers. Before he vanished completely, he tossed Rex a pointed look, glancing quickly at Kenobi, before looking back to Rex, who gave a short nod in reply. He had him.  
  
_‘4, 5, 6,’_  
  
A quick, grateful smile, and then Skywalker was gone. Kenobi was still standing at the hollotable, but he straighten as Rex watched, as if feeling the eyes on him, and turned, making his slow way from the bridge. His arms were folded behind his back, and he looked the picture of Jedi calm, but Rex did not miss the way the general’s nails were digging into the flesh of his palms. Without a word, Rex followed after him.  
  
_‘7, 8, 9, 10.’_  
  
The trek to Kenobi’s small, ship-board quarters was a familiar one. The Jedi did not speak, and Rex did not push it; simply followed a pace behind, a silent shadow. With every step that took them further from the bridge, more and more of Kenobi’s exhaustion began to show in his steps, in the slump of his shoulders and the faint scuff as he began to drag his feet. It did not take them long to reach the familiar door, and for Kenobi to thumb the lock code into the keypad.  
  
_‘1, 2, 3,’_  
  
Rex took two steps into the small quarters, the door closing behind him, and then Obi-Wan was in his arms, clinging to him with the desperation of a drowning man. Rex wrapped his arms around his Jedi, hyper-aware of the smaller man’s extensive injuries, and pressed his face into Obi-Wan’s hair.  
  
_‘4, 5, 6,’_  
  
He breathed with the numbers, inhaling and exhaling at the beck and call of the steady rhythm. Pressed against him, Obi-Wan was shaking, and every breath was rough and hitched, the space between them growing shorter.  
  
Hyperventilation. Panic attack.  
  
_‘7, 8, 9, 10,’_  
  
“I’m here, Obi-Wan. You’re safe. We’re out, we’re not there anymore.” Rex murmured, lifting his head to look down at the man in his arms. Obi-Wan had pressed his face into the crook of Rex’s neck, his shoulders shaking with the tremors that ran through his body.  
  
“You’re okay. You’re safe, Obi-Wan. Can you hear me, _jagyc’cyar’ika_? Squeeze my shoulder if you hear me.” Rex instructed, voice low and as soothing as he could manage. There was a pause, and then a moment of pressure as Obi-Wan tightened the hand on Rex’s right shoulder.  
  
_‘1, 2, 3,’_  
  
“Alright. Good. Good job, Love. You’re okay. We’re gonna go sit down, okay?”  
  
Another squeeze. Slowly, never loosening his hold on the shaking man in his arms, Rex guided them both over to the bunk. Once they were seated, Obi-Wan curled into him all the more. He was still shaking, and his breathing was rough and coming too fast.  
  
“Obi-Wan, I need you to breathe with me, okay? I’m going to count to ten. Can you breathe with me?”  
  
An affirmation was squeezed into his shoulder, and Rex pressed a kiss to the top of Obi-Wan’s head.  
  
“Alright. You’re going to be alright, Love.”  
  
He started his count out-loud, as slow and steady as it had been in his head, measuring his own breathing with each number.  
  
“One,” In, “Two,” out, “Three,” in.  
  
It took a few repetitions, but eventually Obi-Wan’s breathing began to return to something easy and measured. Rex allowed for two more repetitions before he stopped counting, and pressed another kiss to Obi-Wan’s hair. He smelt like ash, and sweat, and unwashed bodies, and Rex decided that their next order of business was a shower.  
  
“Good job, Obi-Wan. I’m proud of you, Love.”  
  
Obi-Wan’s durasteel grip on Rex’s shoulders relaxed slightly, and he let out a long breath before pulling back just enough to look up and meet Rex’s eyes. Rex had to bite back a curse that the cuts and bruises that marked his lover’s skin, and the haunted look lingering in those stormy eyes.  
  
“Thank you.” The words were croaky and barely more than a whisper. Rex pulled Obi-Wan closer, gently tugging him onto his lap. The smaller man went willingly, stretching up to kiss Rex softly. Bringing a hand up, Rex gently cupped Obi-Wan’s face, returning the affection. When they broke apart, both men leaned in, resting their foreheads together. Obi-Wan’s eyes were closed, and when he spoke his words were flat and heavy with exhaustion Rex did not think had much to do with his body.  
  
“We’re okay.”  
  
“We’re okay.” Rex echoed, kissing Obi-Wan gently once again. It was a lie, and they both knew it, but also a goal. They were not okay, not then, and Rex did not think they would be okay for a while, but eventually they would be. Together, they would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> jagyc’chakaar - masculine form of Chakaar - scumbag
> 
> osik - dung (impolite) (basically, shit)
> 
> jagyc’cyar’ika - masculine form Cyar’ika - sweetheart, beloved


End file.
